


Revenge

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sad, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Dean's POV. After being held hostage and tortured, Dean's worst nightmares come true. The Demon has Sam and Y/N, using them against Dean.





	Revenge

Dean’s POV  
Growing up as a hunter, I never imagined I would live to see 20. Then thirty. Yet here I was, still alive and kicking. And falling for a girl, which I had never seen coming. Sammy, sure. He had a big heart, and it was always hard knowing he was never going to have that normal life that he so desperately wanted.  
Even though it had been my father making the decision, drawing both Sam and I into this life before he could even walk, I still felt guilty. I was the one who had gone and gotten him from college. And from Amelia when I came back from Purgatory. I was always drawing him back in, bringing him back into this dangerous life that he had tried running from.  
Then there was Y/N. How I loved Y/N from the moment she came into my life, rescuing Sam and I from a couple of monsters. She had been sassy and sweet, with a body that I loved having nestled next to mine each and every night. We had clicked from the get go. I had never expected to fall for someone as hard as I fell for her, and I thanked Chuck each and every night that we had found each other.   
“Wake up Dean!” The Demon yelled as he splashed water in my face, pulling me from my thoughts of Y/N. Sputtering I tilted my head, glaring at the Demon who was gloating down on me. “It’s time to kill you inch by painful inch.”  
“You’re doing an excellent job so far.” I grumbled. “But talking me to death takes a long time.”  
Chuckling, the Demon nodded to his two henchmen behind him. I had no idea why there holding me hostage, but I was hoping Sam and Y/N would come, saving the day like she was so good at. Picking fun at me for weeks afterwards for getting captured once again. “I’m not just planning on talking boy. I thought we’d take a break from the physical pain, maybe move on to the mental. After all, this meat suit used to be a mind doctor. What are those called? Psychiatrist? Hell, who cares.”  
He stepped to the side, giving me a show of what was behind him. My heart froze, and I knew I would gladly go through a million more days more torture if I could just have this not be happening. “Dean!” Y/N yelled, held roughly by one of the Demon’s men. She was dirty, her clothes torn, a trail of blood streaming down her forehead. Sam was being held right beside her, just as dirty, but multiple bruises and cuts covered his visible skin.   
“Sam. Y/N.” I breathed out, wishing they were anywhere but here. I knew what these Demons had planned wouldn’t be good, and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.  
“This is a little game we’re going to play.” The lead Demon, I had named him Fred, told me, moving forward to run his grimy hands down Y/N’s cheek. Leaning away from the touch, she kept her gaze on mine, mouthing the words I’m sorry.  
Glancing at Sam, I could see the guilt in his eyes. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, and I knew he was guilty that he got Y/N caught as well.  
“A game? Fine. Let’s play a game. You let those two go, and do whatever you want with me. Hell, turn me into a Demon if that makes you happy. But those two, they don’t need to be here.” I started talking, trying to keep the emotion from my words. Pretending that I didn’t care as much about Sam and Y/N as I truthfully did.  
Clapping, Fred came walking over, crouching down so he was eye level with me. “Nice try. Almost worked. But I know you too well Dean. You see, you were my torture buddy down in Hell. We learned everything about each other during that time. But you were able to get out, and well. Here I am, torturing you.”  
“Leave them alone.” I threatened, straining against the restraints, my broken and battered body complaining at the movement.   
“I haven’t laid a hand on them. Yet. But here’s the game. You get to pick who gets tortured first. Your lovely Y/N, who I might end up keeping as a pet. Or your brother Sam.”  
Glancing between the two of them, I could see them both trying to silently communicate with me. I could see Sam standing there stoically, ready to deal with the pain to save Y/N. “Pick!” Fred yelled, smashing his hand against my jaw, snapping my head back.   
“No.” I muttered, not able to pick who.  
“Fine. Then how about I pick.” Walking over to where they were both held, the Demon stepped in front of Y/N, a malicious smile on his face. “Where did you find such a delectable human that would love you?” He asked me as he ran his knife down her cheek, tucking it under her shirt. Pulling against the fabric, I could hear the sound of the material ripping before her chest was exposed in front of everyone. Handing the knife to one of his henchmen, he reached down, his hand roughly grabbing one of her breasts.   
Unable to tear my gaze, I jerked against my restraints, knowing what he had planned. Looking to Sam for help, I saw him whispering something, and I gave in. “Sam! I chose Sam!” I yelled, and the Demon moved his hand which had been close to unbuttoning her pants.   
“Good job Dean.” The Demon answered, before nodding to his henchman. Watching in horror, the Demon took his knife, slamming it deep into Sam’s stomach. Letting him go, the Demon stepped back, smiling widely.  
“No! You son of a bitch!” I screamed as I watched Sam hold a hand to his stomach, blood pouring freely from his wound. I knew that type of wound. How painful it was. How hard it was to stay alive with it. “You said torture!”  
“Dean.” Fred admonished. “I said I was torturing you, not them.”  
With tears pouring down my cheek, seeing nothing but red, I could barely make out the sobs coming from Y/N.   
“Dean, it’s alright. We’ll see each other again.” Sam said hoarsely, his face already pale from the blood loss. “Kill these bastards for me.”  
“Sammy, oh my god. I’m so sorry.” I sobbed, my worst dream coming true in front of me. The fact that Sam would never leave a hunter’s life, never get that normal life he had wanted for so long. All because of me.   
“Jerk.” He breathed out, his body going still against the hard concrete floor, his chest no longer moving.  
“No!” I screamed, pulling on my restraints so hard that I actually knocked the chair to the ground, hitting my head with the force of it.  
Laughing, Fred came walking back up to me, pushing my chair back up. “Phase one complete. It hurt, didn’t it Dean?”  
“Damn you!” I spat in his face.  
Wiping my spit off, he nodded to his henchmen who shackled Y/N to the wall before heading out the door. “We will finish this later. I just want to give you a little time. To let this all soak in.” He promised before shutting the door behind him.   
“Dean, I’m so sorry.” Y/N sobbed, as she hung from the wall just inches from where Sam lay. “I didn’t listen to Sam. He wanted to wait for Cas, but I couldn’t wait any longer. If I had listened…”  
“It’s not your fault.” I told her. “We all know the danger of rescue missions.”   
“Dean, I’m scared.” She admitted, tearing at my heart. “If they did that to Sam…” her voice broke, “what are they going to do to us?”  
“Cas will get us out.” I assured her, even though the chances were slim. But I hated seeing her there, so scared and small, knowing that the Demon’s would do anything and everything to her and I had no choice but to sit here and watch.  
“If he doesn’t.” She said after a minute. “I just want you to know that I’ve never regretted one minute of it. Being with you, being in love with you. It was the best part of my life, and I…”  
“I know.” I answered. “Having you in my life was amazing. I’ve loved you more than I ever thought I would love someone else.”  
“How sweet.” Fred said from the doorway, lightly clapping his hands. “This will make this so much more fun.”  
Walking over, he grabbed Y/N roughly by the cheeks, his fingers digging in to her tender flesh. “Say goodbye.” He warned me as I struggled. My wrists and ankles were rubbed raw, but I didn’t feel any pain. All I was focused on was the horror in front of me.  
“No, please no.” I begged, ready to do whatever they wanted me to do. Anything to keep Y/N safe.  
“I think yes.” He argued, before turning his hand and snapping her neck. Sobbing uncontrollably, I watched as he let go, and her body hung in the air, the chains holding her up.   
“You son of a bitch.” I growled as he wiped his hands off.   
“I know. You’ve said that already.” He said simply. “But think of it this way. At least she went quickly. I can be merciful.”   
“I’m going to kill you.” I promised, as he came to stand in front of me.  
“I don’t think so.” He argued. “You can’t get out of those chains, and by the time you do I’ll be long gone.”  
“Why? Why did you do this?” I asked him, my jaw sore from clenching it. But I didn’t care. The two people that mattered the most to me in this world were gone, killed right in front of me. I didn’t care whether I lived or died. Truthfully, death was sounding better by the minute. Then I could be back in the arms of those I loved, instead of walking the Earth alone.   
“Because it wasn’t fair. We were both on that rack, getting tortured just the same. I stepped down, tortured people, just like you did. But you were freed and forgiven, while I had to stay down there!”  
“It wasn’t my choice!” I argued as he stepped back. Snapping his fingers, the chains holding me to the chair were gone, and I fell from it, my body no longer able to hold itself up.   
“It should have been me. But it was you. You were the only thing I could think of, while on that rack. Getting back topside so I could hurt you anyway I could think of.”” He growled low in his throat. Waving his hand behind him, he turned his smiling face back to me. “That’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations. I hope you suffer for a long time!”  
Just as I went to answer, he glanced down in shock to see an Angel blade sticking out of his stomach. Flashing orange, he fell to the ground, and I glanced up at Cas who was standing there.   
“Save them.” I ordered, crawling over to where Sam lay and Y/N hung. Cas came striding over, his hand resting on Y/N’s neck.   
“Dean, it’s too late. I cannot.” He hesitated to say.  
“Damn it Cas! Save them! Bring them back! Do something!” I yelled, my words ending on a sob. “Please. I can’t do this without them.”  
Standing up on shaky legs, I undid Y/N’s shackles, holding her body tight to my chest. “Y/N.” I cried, brushing the hair back from her face.   
“Dean, I want to. More than anything. But I can’t.” Cas argued, and I turned my anger on him, my hurt clouding my judgement. All I could think about was what I had lost today.   
“Then get out. Go.” I growled deep in my throat. “If you can’t help me I never want to see you again.”  
“Dean, I know you’re hurting, but please…” Cas started, and I turned on him.  
“Leave! I don’t want you here!” I yelled, and with a hurt look my way, he turned and left the room, leaving me to my grief.  
Holding Y/N in my arms, I sank to the ground. With one hand on Sam’s, I let the tears fall freely. Already planning the revenge that would fuel me until I could join Sam and Y/N in heaven.


End file.
